1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to cancel an interference signal in a wireless signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication may be performed between a transmitter (TX) and a receiver (RX).
The RX decodes a desired signal through interference control, without channel information from the TX.
In an example of “n” interference signals, “n+1” antennas, and “n+1” radio frequency (RF) chains may be required by the RX to control interference.
An RF chain refers to all operations or all components including an antenna part and a digital part. For example, an RF chain indicates a series of circuits between an antenna part and a digital part. The RF chain may include a mixer and an amplifier (amp). The amp is, for example, a power amp.
Due to an increase in a number of interference signals, a cost required to implement an RX may increase, and an amount of power consumed by the RX may increase. Additionally, to implement the RX, a distance between antennas of at least λ/2 needs to be ensured, and a configuration of an RF circuit may occupy a significant amount of space. As fundamental limitations of RF devices, a size of each RF device needs to be determined in proportion to a wavelength of a wireless signal.